Take it, and remember
by REdArrowgirl
Summary: Ahh basically Kirk lives a normal life till one day he finds a photo with him and his crew, but having no idea who those people are he goes to find them and get answers to a life he thinks he should be living. If that made no sense it will in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So being a huge Star Trek fan and loving into darkness i thought, with my brain, that I should write a fanfiction. Well here I go...oh God why did I volunteer for this?**

****"Captain!"

"Jim! No!"

"RUN!"

"We are not leaving you captain."

"Go Spock that's an order!"

"AHH!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"NO!"

"JIM!"

...

"Take it, and remember."

…

James T. Kirk woke up in his apartment building to the annoying and familiar sound of his phone ringing. "No," he muttered under his morning breath. Throwing a pillow at the noise the phone went on ringing. "Fine!" he rolled out of bed, onto his dirty floor, stumbled over his laundry basket and picked up the phone.

"Jim!"

"Hey Sam, what's up?" why the hell was his brother calling him this earlier in the morning, for gosh sake it was...noon.

"Oh god Jim, don't tell me you've forgotten already. The wife and I are having dinner at my place remember?"

"I know, I remembered." he didn't. "Is mom and dad coming?"

"No damn weather in Iowa."

The two shared a laugh even though nothing was really funny then went on making small talk about how two of his brother's sons were not going to be at dinner because they were hanging out with some much cooler friends.

After the two were done talking and hung up Jim got ready for a nice dinner. Sense he became a teacher at local school he had been quite busy, plus offering to coach football made his life even more insane. As he picked up his keys off the table he noticed a single key sitting on it's own. An old fashioned key used to open doors and cars in the early 21 century. The key was plain silver with no markings on it. with little thought he put it in his pocket.

As he drove to his brothers he looked up at the sky, it was dark out and a few stars were visible behind the San Francisco lights. Deep down he wondered what would have happened if Earth didn't hult all their space missions. No one had been in space for years, not since the comminess beat them to jupiter. After that all missions stopped, Jim knew there were other worlds out there waiting to be seen, yet he knew he would never see them. No one on Earth would.

James Kirk pulled up to his brother's house. his wife Aurelan met him at the door, "jim how good to see you! It's a real shame your mother and father will not be able to come. So it might just be the four of us." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"That's fine by me. Hey Peter, miss your uncle James?"

"I saw you two days ago," Peter said back and walked into another room. jim and his sister in law just laughed.

The kirk had a nice dinner. Sam and kirk talked about being kids and a little about the USSR treat. Everything about the dinner was perfect, but Jim couldn't help but feel a burning pain in his pocket where he had put that key. He acted normal around his family, but the back of his mind was going crazy wondering about that key.

"Hey, Aurelan can i ask you something?" jim asked he after dinner as his brother and Peter picked up.

"It's about this key," Jim showed it to her. "I found it and it's been bugging me ever since. i thought since you work at the old train station you would know about something old like this. "

"Well," she said looking at it. "It's quite old I can tell you that. you know, I think the rail station still has some vintage lockers in the back that this key might fit. Yes I think a woman had a similar key a few weeks back. Yes she did! It was for locker number 170, and the key looked just like that. Maybe on one of your nightly trips to the bar you banging into her and she left the key at your place the morning after on accident."

"Or on purpose."

After Jim said his goodbyes and hung his nephew against his will jim headed to the station. He didn't remember the woman who left it there, he doesn't remember most of the woman who he spends his nights with, but something about this key bugged him. It was like the key was for him, like it was calling to him.

At the station he went to the locker 170 on floor 14 and slid the key into the lock. "I'll be damned," it was a perfect fit. He opened the locker only to have a single photo fall out of it. Picking it up he gasped. It was him, but not only him, he was next to seven other people. him and seven other people all pushed together smiling for a picture. All of them wearing funny colored outfits.

"Who the hell are these people?" he questioned out loud then noticed that the one next to him on his right had pointed ears. "Okay, better question, are these people?"

**So up there you go...James T. Kirk is now on a mission to find the (people) and find out just why they are their and who they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope it's been good so far, promise now is when it will get more Star Treky and make more sense and yay other members of the crew. Oh and comminess is really Commies, you know communists.**

Jim went back home in shock. Every thought he had was about the photo and the people in it. They all seemed so happy, except for the pointy eared one who just looked indifferent. Yet everything about the photo seemed so natural. Getting back into his apartment he studied the photo and everyone in it. All all seemed familiar, like he knew them somehow.

He made sure to memorize each face, to try and remember when the hell the picture was taken and more importantly with whom. As he looked at one of the faces, a slightly grumpy looking man standing to Jim's left, he began to remember. "Bones?"

Nodding Jim went to his phone and called a man he had not seen in years. "Hey, McCoy. It's James T. Kirk."

"Yes it has been a long time since the academy."

"No, No, I'm good yourself?"

"Yeah, well that happens, actually I was calling because...do you live in San Fran?"

"You do? Good! Do you want to meet up?"

"Yeah, my address is 1966 East Gene street. Yeah just have the landlady send you up."

"See you then."

Kirk hung up feeling weird. Talking to his old college buddy went smooth. Nothing felt off about it as though they stayed friends and in touch even after college. Kirk couldn't explain it, but it felt as though they were still friends who saw each other every day.

About an hour later Bones showed up, "dammit Jim you live in the middle of nowhere!" was the first thing he said when Jim answered the door. Kirk laughed but wasn't sure why. "It's been years Jim, how have you been?"

"Good and yourself? You were at school to be a...doctor right?"

Bones took a drink of the beer Kirk gave him, "yeah. Now look at me, I'm a doctor sure, but I work a small clinic in town. The place is crummy Jim, I mean we have nothing. The place is barely making rent and conditions are poor. Back in college I'd never I would work in a place like that Jim. I always dreamed of being an important man, a chief medical man." Bones drank more of his beer. "What about you are you a...what did you want to be an astronaut?"

Kirk laughed, "a pilot. I went to college to be a pilot, didn't work out. I'm a gym teacher now. Not ideal, but I'm happy."

"You don't seem too happy to me."

"Yeah, well even as a kid I dreamed of being a pilot Bones. I dreamed of flying, being a captain of a plane and with my co-captain and crew we would travel. We would go anywhere and see it all."

"So, why aren't you doing that now?" Bones asked.

"Because they were just dreams."

The two sat in a knowing silence. "Okay Jim, you call me to make small talk so what on your mind?" Kirk handed him the photo. "What's this?"

"Do you recognize anyone in the picture, or where we are?"

Bones rubbed his head, "no one besides you. And for where we are, it kinda looks like the Australian outback. What is this Jim? I don't remember taking this picture." Kirk cursed under his breath. He took the photo back from his old friend and shook his head. The damn photo was creating even more questions that McCoy was suppose to answer. "Jim are you alright? Don't tell me you're going made man. Everyone seems to be after that communist treat."

"What?"

"All of America has lost their damn minds. Media says we found a bomb from the soviets that can blow up New New York the size of my arm and the media says it's a treat. Says we can study it and copy it better. The fools, if you ask me someone at the news station misspelled threat. The whole county is panicked, damn is second Cold War."

Kirk shook his head, "no Bones, this isn't about the commies. I found this picture and I can't get it out of my mind. I don't remember taking the picture or where I am in it, or who I'm with and it's driving me insane Bones. I feel like...I know I have to find out. I know it's my job to find out who these people are. I can't explain it Bones, I can't, but I need to find these people. It's important and I need to know why. I need to remember."

"Remember what Jim?"

Kirk sighed, "I don't know, but whatever I seem to have forgotten, it involves this picture."

"Then I'll help you."

"What?"

Bones finished his beer, "you said you're going to find the others in the photo, I'll help you out. Hell, I'm in the picture too Jim. Whatever is going on here, I want to know too."

"Thanks Bones."

Bones gave him a smile. "We should start with that guy," Bones pointed to a young man hunched over near the center of the photo. He was Asian with dark hair and a yellow shirt on. "I think I might know where to find him."

**Wow, that was a lot of dialogue sorry. Anyways, R and R. Hope everyone is enoying it and what not.**


End file.
